Date systems are widespread in the field of horology. The best known systems concern the display of the day of the month. Mechanisms currently used for displaying the date are dragging, instantaneous or semi-instantaneous devices using a hand or a disc. All of these current mechanisms have to store energy for a certain period of time in order to supply energy for the date change around midnight.
This operating mode causes variations in the amplitude of the balance which are detrimental to the working of the timepiece during said storage phases. Moreover, this operating mode leads to accelerations and shocks for the hand or disc which makes the adjustment of the date systems sensitive. Finally, these systems make it difficult to correct the date close to the date change and require a safety device to be used to avoid damage.